Every witch Jandi
by MyaJohnson
Summary: Jax, Andi, Emma, and Daniel have been best friends for the longest time. However, Andi felt a little more for Jax than a friend should. What happens when he starts dating another girl? How will Andi react? Emma? Daniel? ( All Chapters 6 and up are not recommended for little kids. Maybe 13 and up.)
1. Chapter 1-The life

Andi's P.O.V

Jax Novoa have been my best friend sense _kindergarten._ I remember when we first met...

When they first met:

_I was sitting at the red table, making my art project. We were drawing pictures of our families. I drew my my mom, dad, sisters, and my brother. We were all a big happy family. There was this boy sitting next to me. He needed blue crayon. _

_"Hey, may I borrow that please? I will give it back." The boy asked me._

_ "I am using it right now." I replied._

_"Hey you weren't using it when I asked." The boy pointed out, which was true._

_ "I was too!" I retorted._

_ The boy grabbed my crayon, and broke it half, giving me one half and he gets the other. _

_"Hey what was that for, you fat head!" I yelled._

_ "You get one half of the crayon, and I get the other half, problem solved. And I ain't no fat head, my head is in perfect shape! The boy told me._

_ "Fine. What's your name?" I asked letting it go. _

_"Jax. With a perfect head." Jax retorted with his same little goofy smirk. _

_"Yeah yeah I'm Andi. And you can break my crayons when ever you want." I said sarcastically. _

_"Haha very funny." Jax said sarcastically. _

* * *

And ever sense then, it was us against the world. We go to Iridium High together now, where we met Emma, my GIRL best friend. Even though she is a girly, likes glitter, and a goody two shoes, we are still close. Jax made friends with Emma's boyfriend Daniel, even though he is just like her but acts like boy. So it's the four of us now, fighting the world with our super awesome- wait, did I tell you I am a tomboy?

Emma, Daniel, Jax, and I have science together, and we sit at a table together in groups of four. That's why I love science class the most.

"Alright everyone, take out your science text books, we are going back to elementary school and do a little lesson on rocks and Minerals!" Announced my science teacher, Mrs. Rigrass.

I took out my text book, along with Jax as I sighed. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Out of all the cool things scientist can learn about, they choose rocks? That's just crazy. I turned to page to 214. Rocks. Are you serious?

"Andi, rocks is on page 130, you are on space." Emma whispered to me.

"I know. I don't want to do _rocks,_ it seems to boring." I explained to Emma.

"But you can get in a lot of trouble." Daniel added.

"Who cares, I am ditching rocks too." Jax agreed.

Emma and Daniel looked at us like we were crazy. But I didn't care. Mrs. Rigrass saw me and Jax were on the wrong page. She frowned. "You two know good and well that you're on the wrong page. And that means detention, both of you." Mrs Rigrass said unforgiving.

"Ooo detention is so horrible, I think I'm going to die!" Jax said sarcastically.

"Do I need to call your mother Mr. Novoa?" Mrs. Rigrass asked.

"Yeah sure, Tell her I said Hey!" Jax said laughing his head off. I gave Jax a high five as the whole class laughed.

Detention was the worst. Mrs. Rigrass was so mad, she made us do our future homework. At least we won't have to do it then!

Emma texted me. She asked me if I wanted to 'Hang out' at her house. But that is not what we really do.

Basically, 'Hanging out' meant me and Jax playing videos games on the floor, and Emma and Daniel making out on the bed. But I liked spending time with Jax. He is so rebel, bad,hilarious, cute, and- WAIT DID I JUST CALL HIM CUTE!? Jax is my best friend, and always has been. I don't want to go any further then that. I don't even believe myself right now. I have had a small crush on Jax sense seventh grade, when he fell for Ashley Robinson, the most popular girl in middle school. It's not a surprise if she's still in seventh grade...

I shook the thoughts out my head and Texted Emma back. I headed straight for her house. I didn't want to go home.

I knocked on Emma's door. Mr. Alonso opened the door, and smiled at me.

"Andi! You are just in time for...Fish on Pizza!" He announced as I walked in the door.

"Actually, Mr. Alonso, I just ate." I lied. "

Well sorry you got to full.." Mr. Alonso said.

"Actually I am pretty glad-" I started, but then realizing that I might hurt his feelings. "I better go to Emma's room!" I bluttered out running to her room.

Of course we do the usal thing. Emma and Daniel kiss all night, Jax and I play video games. Like I didn't see that coming.

We were playing for a few hours, not that long. Our controllers were running out of batteries, so we had to shut the game down. Jax and I just sat on the floor and talked.

"Okay, one last question."Jax said as we just finished our last conversation.

"When was Your first kiss?" Jax added with an evil smirk.

Shit! "What?" I asked kind of confused. Emma slowly pulled away from Daniel, getting interested in the question. "You know you weren't always a badass Andi.." Jax said with a smirk.

"Well I uh, maybe...kissed...someone...before..." I muttered embarrassed.

Yes, Jax knows who my first kiss was. He just wanted me to tell Emma and Daniel.

"Who? Tell your friends who kissed you, in sixth grade, when your 'date' stood you up."

I was going to kill him after this. "Fine. My first kiss was with...Ja-Ja-Ja" I stuttered saying his name.

"JAX!?" Emma and Daniel shouted in shock. I crossed my arms and pouted in embarrassment. They started laughing their heads off. Jax smirked at me, knowing I was so freaking mad at him. I rolled my eyes and covered my face. Jax got closer to me and held my hand. He just embarrassed me in front of Emma and Daniel, and now he's holding my hand? This is one confusing nightmare that came to life. But I uncorvered my face, showing my red cheeks in embarrassment. Emma and Daniel finally stopped laughing.

"Okay, you got to tell us what happen!" Emma begged.

"Um no way!" I said refusing to tell.

Jax's grip on my hand got tighter, like it was a sign to just tell them. I shook my head.

"Hey, I got to go, my mom is waiting." Daniel said getting off Emma's bed.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. I'll miss you.." Emma said with a puppy dog pout.

"I'll miss you more.." Daniel said smirking. Then they spent the next 15 minutes saying that over and over to each other, until I pushed Daniel out the window.

Emma frowned at me as she ran to the window. Jax gave me a high five. "Alright I got to go, see you tomorrow?" Jax asked me.

"Yeah." I said. Jax then hugged me.

I felt electricity run through my veins as his body touched mine. It felt so good, I couldn't stop smiling. Emma noticed me, and a small smirk came to her face just as Jax left.

"Well, well,." Emma said walking toward me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know.." Emma said as her smirk became a big smile.

She's knows something. "Looks like someone has a crush..." Emma said jumping in excitement.

"You don't know that!" I said scoffed. "I think you do!" She replied crossing her arms, expecting me to tell the truth.

"Fine. I like Jax, you happy now?" I said, getting it off my chest.

Emma smiled. "So...now..what?" I asked nervously.

"You have to tell him..." Emma suggested.

"Emma no way!" I said crossing my arms.

"Oh come on Andi, give it a shot." Emma begged.

"No way, that's not happening!" I said as I frowned at her.

Emma raised her eyebrow. "You know what, I don't have to take this from you!" I said. "Good night!" I added, exiting the room.

The next day (Still Andi's P.O.V)

Emma and I had an argument on the way to school. It wasn't that big, but she was getting on my nerves.

"Come on Em, so you are telling me, when you have feelings for a person, the first thing you do is tell that person and risk getting embarrassed when he doesn't feel the same way?" I asked her.

"But Andi-" I interrupted Emma.

"Conversation over!" I walked away from her in anger.

I can't believe what she was telling me. Tell him how I feel? She was crazy. I was headed towards the school when I saw Jax next to his motorcycle, with a girl with long straight brown hair. I felt this burn in my chest, seeing him with her. I felt a frown on my face as I stomped away from their direction. The burn in my chest got stronger.

I made my way to science class. I sat down awkwardly next to Emma. She looked at me with upset eyes. I noticed Jax wasn't here yet. Of course. I saw Jax walk in with That same girl. Before Jax sat down, the girl gave him a quick hug. The burn immediately returned, and it wasn't helping at all. Jax sat down, noticing me and Emma ignoring each other.

"Did you guys-" Emma and I interrupted him saying,"Yes."

"What happen?" Daniel asked.

"Why don't you let Andi explain?" Emma suggested looking at me.

I covered my face with my text book. I heard Emma sigh in disappointment.

After class, I was just walking to my locker, when I heard the janitor's closet close. I stood there for a second looking around. Then, I ran to the janitor's closet and opened the door. And there it was. My heart was torn in two.

CLIFFHANGER! Chapter two comes out soon, and Sorry I haven't worked on Every witch Drama lately, I was working on this story for days, and I was working on Chapter 2 for Every witch Romance. So thanks for reading, and I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2- Jax knows now

(Andi's P.O.V)

My heart was torn in two. I saw something I hated. I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I manage to keep them in. I felt a lump in my throat as I watched them. They stopped immediately, seeing me in the door way, staring. They obviously couldn't see I was hurt, thank goodness, because Jax smiled.

"Hi Andi, this is my new Girlfriend, Mia, she is new here." Jax is just like when he fell for Ashely in seventh grade.

-Flashback-

_Jax and I were in class, and I was taking notes. Jax was sitting next to Ashely, who happen to be his crush. He kept smirking at her, and she was smirking back. I then saw them passing notes. I didn't feel so good, I didn't know why. Mr. Blake started writing some examples on the board. But I easily tuned him out when he said, "Here is an example of..." _

_ I started listening to what Ashely was saying to Jax. She was asking him out! Jax said yes, and it all ended with a quick kiss, making sure the teacher couldn't see. I crunched up my fist, ready to punch her in her face. I balled up a peace of paper. I threw the paper straight at Ashely, it hit the back of her head. She turned around angry, looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders. She looked directly at me, probally knowing it was me who threw the paper at her. Ashely balled her fist and frowned. This did me no good. _

_Jax rasied his hand._

_ "Yes, Mr. Novoa?" Mr. Blake asked with a smile._

_ "May I use the bathroom?" Jax asked._

_ "Sure, if you're not back in 30 minutes, I am calling the princible." Mr. B said with a frown. _

_Jax got out of his chair, giving Mr. B the evil eye, and walked out the class._

_ Ashely was still looking at me, like she was going to do something__._

_ After 30 minutes, the school bell rung. I walked to my locker, and put my books away, and grabbed my math books. Ashely appeared next to me, with a crowd of people, with her arms crossed. I was confused, until she clinched her fist and start punching her other hand. She wanted to fight. Well I wasn't going to back down. _

_"Well, what are you waiting for? I don't swing first." Ashely said throwing up her fist. _

_"Don't mind if I do!" I said pushing her against the the lockers. _

_She pushed me away from her, punching me in my face. I pushed her on the floor, grabbing her hair, and started slamming her head on the floor. Everyone was taking pictures. I became the most toughest girl in school, everyone loved me. _

_And then I started questioning my self. Why did I throw that paper at Ashely when she asked Jax out? Was I jealous? Did I just not like her? Have I always felt this way? I put the peaces together. Why else would have done that? It was obvious. I liked Jax. And I could not lie to my self about it._

* * *

I snapped out of my flashback when Jax snapped his fingers in my face, and it was pretty surprising how loud that was.

"Are you okay Andi?" Jax asked.

"Yeah I am fine, why?" I asked, trying to act confused.

"Because you started staring off in to space, balling your fist, and smiling and giggling." Mia said.

"Um..just daydreaming I guess.." I said.

I turned around akwardly, exiting the room. I shut the door behind me, leaving them alone. I felt so sad, seeing them together. What if they last? Will they get married? Buy a house? Have kids? Now I am going to far.

After school (Andi's P.O.V)

I was walking to Emma's house. I hated going to my house, my mom was never home, and my dad is always at work. It really is no telling where my mom be all day.

I knocked on Emma's door. Emma opened the door, and let me in. "Hey Em, where is your dad?" I asked noticing his absence.

"He is holding detention at school." Emma answered, texting someone on her phone. It was probally Daniel, because she was giggling and laughing a lot. Plus, she started twirling her hair, which meant he was going to come over to see her.

"Where's the Hex? I need a ride to school tomorrow you know!" I complained, plopping on the couch.

"Andi, I can't let you be seen with the Hex. You might reveal the magic realm, and I promised the council you'd be more careful." Emma said crossing her arms.

"Hey, I've been careful!" I said defensive.

"Really?" Emma asked frowning.

"Okay, maybe a few people saw me on the Hex before, but they thought it was affects for the school play!" I admitted. Emma rolled her eyes, and went up stairs. I got up to follow her.

The next day (Andi's P.O.V)

I walked in the seven, to grab a few pizza's for Emma and I's sleep over. I was standing at the counter for 15 minutes. Then I suddenly saw Mia sitting at the table with some guy. This did not look good. They both stood up and gave each other a hug. It was a really long hug, it was taking forever for them to let go. Finally the guy left, leaving Mia at the table. I had to tell Jax! But all of a sudden, he walked in the door, and sat down with Mia. I ran over there.

"Jax! She's cheating on you, I saw her with another girl!" I said crossing my arms.

"Andi, what are you talking about? Chris?" Jax asked.

"You know his name?" I asked.

"Yeah! That's my brother!" Mia told me standing up crossing her arms.

I stood there awkwardly. "Mia, can I talk to Andi for a second?" Jax asked Mia awkwardly.

"Yeah sure." Mia said sitting back down.

Jax stood up and pulled me to the side. "Andi, what the hell was that?" Jax growled.

"Nothing, I just saw her with another guy and freaked." I explained.

"Well cut it out! I trust Mia, she loves me, and I love her too, she'd never cheat on me!" Jax told me.

That really made my day bad. But I gave him a fake a smile and nodded. "My Pizzas are ready, I got to go." I said in a low voice, moving him out the way.I went back to the counter and grabbed the pizza boxes with out looking back at Jax. To be honest, my feelings were hurt when he said he loved her.

I knocked on Emma's door. Mr. Alonso opened the door, happy that I had pizza. "

Looks like we can't eat 'Fish on cheese' today Mr. Alonso."

Isaid in relief. Good thing he didn't notice, because he nodded his head in disappointment.

Meanwhile (Jax's P.O.V)

Andi was acting weird. Ever sense Mia and I started dating, she's been strange. Not like her normal strange, but like a different strange like she is keeping a secret from me. Andi and I always told our secrets, what is she not telling me? Why is she not telling me? Is it something about me? In fact, she was acting strange like this when I was dating this girl, Ashely, in middle school. But when we broke up, she stopped, and it was never mentioned again. Does Andi like me?


	3. Chapter 3-It's over

Does Andi like me? I have to get to the bottom of this. Now. Today. But how do I know if she does? If she don't I'd just be making a complete fool of myself, it'd look like I wanted her to like me. Do I? NO JAX FOCUS! You have a girlfriend! Now it's time to talk to Andi.

The next day (Jax's P.O.V)

Science class would have been the place to talk to Andi, but I wanted us to be in private, where Daniel and Emma couldn't hear us. Those two are my best friends next to Andi, but they talk to much. Not being rude, but they do, I can't let them say anything.

After class, I went to go hide in the janitor's closet. I know that sounds crazy, but Andi always walks by the janitor's closet to her locker, so I will get her attention from there. I opened the door slowly. I then saw Andi coming towards the janitor's closet. As soon as she was in front on the closet, I pulled her in through the door. I guess I caught her by surprise, because she kicked me in my stomach.

"OCH!" I shouted.

"Jax?" Andi asked helping me up.

"I just want to talk to you for a second, do not kick me like that ever again!" I said.

"I am sorry! What would you do if somebody decided to randomly pull you in a closet?" Andi asked.

"I would-It doesn't matter at this point right now." I said calmly.

I didn't want to seem all upset when I ask her because I didn't want her to get the wrong Idea.

"Andi, there is a very important question I have to ask you. I want you to remember, that I am your best friend, and you can tell me anything." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Did you find the fried chicken in your locker? Because it seemed generous at the time!" Andi explained, crossing her arms.

"What? No! What chicken?"

"Nothing! You were saying?" Andi asked nervously.

"Okay whatever. But I want you to tell the truth. Do you have feelings for me?" I asked.

"W-What?" Andi stuttered. "W-What makes you T-Think that?"

"Andi! You always act all weird when I talk to other girls, and start dating! Plus, you are sweating right now." I calmly said.

Andi started feeling her hands, realizing how much she was sweating. Her cheeks grew red in embarrasment. I smirked.

"Fine. I-I do h-have feelings for you.." Andi said, kind of hiding her face from me.

"See? Was that so bad?" I said uncovering her face.

"Do you hate me now?" Andi asked in a certain voice that I haven't heard her sound like in years.

It was her sad voice. That voice always made a tear roll down my face. I hated seeing Andi all sad. And of course, tears started rolling down my face.

"Of course I don't hate you! You are my best friend. I will always lov-" I stopped for a second. "I mean, I will always be there." I finshed.

I couldn't even admit to myself that I was about to say I love her. But I can't. I am in a relationship, and I love Mia. Do I? YES JAX WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING YOUR SELF THAT! I gave Andi a friendly quick hug, and opened the door. Andi walked out before me.

"So are we cool?" Andi asked facing towards me.

"We're cool." I said.

The next Day at the Seven (Andi's P.O.V)

I am now so confused. I could have sworn Jax was about to say he loved me! But why did he stop and say something else? Why? Why didn't he just continue what he was saying? I shook the thoughts out of my head, and started eating My Pizza again. I noticed it was cold. I didn't care, I was to hungry to stop eating.

I was eating for about two hours, and the only times I got out of my chair was to use the bathroom. I was in a eatin' mood. I saw a devil with invisible horns, black hair, ugly red dress, red lipstick, red earrings, red boots, and even a red headband. The red monster appeared to be Mia, sitting with the same boy I saw her with a few weeks ago. They had seemed to be talking and hanging out a lot to be related. Then I saw something unexpected. The guy kissed her.

I started to get angry. How can she do this to Jax!?

I walked over there, but as I came over, the guy got up and left. When Mia saw me coming towards her, her smile faded.

"What are you doing here? Spying?" Mia asked getting up.

"I think I would be the one asking questions here, bitch! Why were you kissing your 'brother'?" I asked crossing her arms.

"None of your damn business!" Mia said crossing her arms.

"And I suggest you don't tell Jax a word about this!" Mia said walking towards the door.

I knew what I had to do. And I was going to do it.

I pulled out my cell phone, and texted Jax to meet me at the seven. I couldn't let this go on any longer.

I was sitting at the table for about 5 minutes, until Jax came walking in through door. He spotted me, and sat down in front of me.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Jax asked.

"Jax, Mia..she...is cheating on you with...Chris.." I said sadly.

Jax sighed. "You mean her brother?" He asked.

"He is clearly not..." I said.

"I can't believe this..." Jax said looking down at his feet.

"I am sorry, but-" Jax interrupted me. "I can't believe you could lie on her!"

"What! Jax, I am not lying!" I replied standing up."She kissed Chris, I saw her!"

"STOP ATTACKING MIA!" Jax shouted at me, standing up at once.

"I know you like me and all, but I am in a relationship, you have to accept that!" Jax said, lowering his voice.

"Well I have, and if you don't trust me anymore, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore!" I shouted.

The room was silent for a second. Jax broke the silence and said, "Well maybe we shouldn't.." Jax said sadly walking away from me.

"Jax I didn't mean it.." I said grabbing his arm.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Jax said, yanking his arm away from me. A tear rolled down my face as he left.


	4. Chapter 4-The project

**I remade chapter four, if you guys don't mind. Sorry it took so freaking long! I am a busy girl...and other situations I had to handle. Like on youtube, G+, Fb, and chiz. **

**Andi's POV**

I cried in my pillow all night. Just thinking about everything that happen...made my heart break into tiny peaces, smaller than sugar ants. It always stung me that Jax and I couldn't be a couple, but now he doesn't want me in his life. It was horrible.

My alarm clock went off, and I raised my head from my pillow. I noticed that it was already morning. I didn't have the energy or the heart to go to school. I was tired as hell because I didn't sleep, and I didn't want to see Jax at all today. I felt like a piece of my life was gone without Jax.

I told my mom, who finally came home, that I wasn't feeling good. I ended up not going to school for three days straight.

On the third day, someone knocked on my door. I lazily got off the couch, my back hurting. I opened the door. It was Emma.

"Hey Em." I said simply. "What brings you here?"

"You didn't come to school for three days! You have not been answering any of phone calls or text messages! I wanted to see how you were doing." Emma retorted. I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm just a little sick, okay. I'll go to school tomorrow." I lied.

"So you happen to be sick the day after Jax said he didn't want you in his life?" Emma said.

"That's none of your business!" I growled.

"You have to stop this, now." Emma commaned. "You can't stay out of school over Jax."

"I can do what I want!" I snapped.

"You're making this worse for you. Your grades are dropping." Emma warned. Deep down, I knew she was right. I just couldn't face Jax...

"Emma, I can't go. I don't want to. It hurts to much. I think I'll explode if I see him." I finally let out.

"Well you can't hide forever. I understand what you're going through. You have to get out of the house." Emma replied calmly.

"I'll go get dressed." I said in a depressing tone.

Emma simply responded, "Good girl."

I put on my uniform and walked out the door with Emma. The walk to school was not quiet. Emma kept talking about how she and Daniel planned their future wedding. Seriously?

We walked into the school. I felt a sting in stomach. I was hoping not to run into Jax. I decided to avoid him. That was going to be hard sense I take almost all of my classes with him, and in each class, we sit together. We was really close, I guess.

The warning bell rung. It was time to go to science class. This was going to be awkward..

I walked in the classroom with Emma. Daniel and Jax was already sitting down. I avoided eye contact with Jax.

"Andi, are you feeling better for swim practice?" Daniel asked as I sat down.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

Mrs. Rigrass didn't walk in yet, so the whole class just talked. Daniel and Emma was studying together, which left Jax and I doing nothing. It was awkward.

I never looked at Jax sense I sat down. Mrs. Rigrass finally came into the room.

"Alright class! Settle down..." Mrs. Rigrass commanded with smile on her face. She seemed unusually happy.

"We're doing a science project! It's going to be a big part of your grade! It's really simple." Mrs. Rigrass annouced.

"I am going to be picking your partners for the project. I want you to work hard on this. Your grade on this project will represent Iridium high. Don't disapoint me.." Mrs. Rigrass continued.

"Your groups are:

Maddie and Katie

Sophie and Ryan

Emma and Daniel

Kim and Diego

Mia and Michael

Justin and Marcus

Eric and John

Logan and Cory

Ethan and Ariana

Jax and Andi."

Seriously! Why does she decide to let us work together now?

"You may get with your partners now and start doing some research on what you wanna do." Mrs. Rigrass annouced with joy.

Everyone began moving seats. Emma and Daniel moved to the computers. Jax and I stayed.


	5. Chapter 5- You broke me

AN:** What's up people! Here is Chapter five! I just felt updating because no one else is updating...so I am bored. Here ya go!**

I opened my science journal to page 380. I read from 380 to 412. I knew exactly what to do.

"Andi?" Jax said. Dang it! I forgot we were working together. I didn't know what to say. I just ignored him, and started dotting down some notes.

"Andi!" Jax said again, this time slightly yelling.

"What is it, Jax?" I simply asked, turning towards him.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I want to do for the project?" Jax replied, crossing his arms.

Great. He doesn't even care that I hadn't come to school for three days. He didn't even ask if I was okay, just nothing. Can Jax really be that mad at me?

"No." I simply said, shrugging.

"Andi, do you know what 'Working together' is?" Jax asked.

"Do you know what a true friend is?" I retorted.

"Huh?" Jax asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just nothing..." I said, turning away from him.

"No! It's not 'Nothing!' And what are you talking about, 'True friend' for! You are being the horrible friend here!"

I turned around immediately. "What do you mean me!? I was trying to help you!" I yelled.

"Help me how!? By lying to me because you were jealous?" Jax screamed.

"I never lied to you! I was telling the truth! Even though I have feelings for you, I would never try to hurt you like that! It was really hard for me tell you that Mia was cheating because I knew how much you liked her!" I snapped.

"You told him WHAT?" Mia yelled. Crap, I forgot she had this class with us. I also stopped to notice that everyone was staring at Jax and I, including Mrs. Rigrass. I even saw Michael eating popcorn...That Idiot.

"Who the hell are you people looking at? Mind your own business, please!" I shouted. Everyone went about their buisness. Even Mrs. Rigrass turned her chair around in fear.

Mia walked towards us. "You told him what?" She repeated.

"Yes! I told him that you were cheating on him, and that you make a horrible girlfriend," I said in her face. I turned to Jax.

"You're a horrible friend for thinking I could hurt you like that! You've only known this girl for a week, Jax! A week! And you still chose her word over mine! I've never lied to you, Jax. Hell, I even admitted that I had feelings for you because I couldn't stand lying to you! I have been your best friend sense kindergarten, and you started dating Mia less than a week ago! I can't believe you could take her side over mine, and acuse me of lying on her because I wanted you! It hurts to know that you even think of me as that type of person!" At this point, I was crying, and I was in Jax's face.

I slowly backed up in embarrassment. I don't like crying in front of people. "I have to leave now." I whispered sadly, walking out the door.

"Andi! Wait!" I heard Emma scream, but I ignored her and continued walking. I walked in side of the Girls bathroom, and looked in the merrior. I looked so desperate. Sad. Weak. I hate weakness. But on top of the weakness, I was heartbroken and angry.

Emma ran into the bathroom. "Andi! Are you okay?" Emma asked, running over to me. I just burst into tears, and held Emma.

"I hate him, Emma! I hate him so much! Look what he done to me, Emma! I've never cried before!" I shouted, as tears came streaming down my face faster and faster.

"Andi, don't say that. You know that's not true." Emma whispered calmly.

"Yes, it is true! Jax ruined my life!" I screamed.

"Shhhhh! Quiet down..." Emma said, rubbing the back of my head.

"You'll be fine, okay? But I know you and Jax more than anyone else does. Trust me. You'll be friends again in less then a week later." Emma responded.

"I don't think so, Em. He broke my heart, and he broke me." I said in a calmer voice.

Emma pulled away. "That's it. I am going to put you back on your feet. And bring back Andi." Emma said, crossing her arms.

"It's no use, Emma. I'm broken. Jax broke me." I replied.

"Then I am going to put you back together!" Emma retorted. I could tell she was getting mad.

"Okay. You can try..." I said in a depressing voice.

"Thank you. Now let's start off by wiping those tears out of your eyes!" Emma said in excitement.

I wiped my eyes several times. But tears continued to form.

"Andi needs to pick up the paste, so to speed this up, clean up her face." **(AN: Yeah, I am not that good at making up spells. It's pretty hard, if you didn't know!)**

In a magical poof, my eyes were white again, and my face didn't have dry tears everywhere. This didn't stop the pain in my heart.

I walked into second period. Apparently, Emma and I spent the rest of first period in the bathroom.

Like I said, Jax and I have every class together, and in each class, we sit near each other. Except history class, where Mr. Jones noticed how much Jax and I talk in class. So, he split us up. But right now, it's math class, and we sit right next to each other. Why did we have to be so close?

Mrs. Marshall wasn't in the class yet, which meant that everyone was walking around and talking.

I sat down awkwardly, not making any eye contact with Jax. I pretended not to notice he was there.

"Andi?" I heard Jax's Australian accent whisper in my ear. I ignored him, and took out my phone. I started playing Survival Craft. I was in cruel mode, so it wasn't hard to stop myself from looking away from the phone.

"Andi? We need to talk." Jax whispered. I ignored him, and started attacking a lion. I lost, of course. I decided to play in Creative mode, to get my stuff situated before I go back to Cruel mode.

Before I could go to my inventory, Jax snatched my phone out of my hand.

"What the hell, Jax! Give me my phone back!" I snapped.

"Not until you talk to me." Jax said, putting my phone in his book bag.

"So now you're stealing my phone?" I asked in anger.

"Yes. If you want it back, than let's talk. Please!" Jax begged.

"Give me my phone, Jax." I demanded in a threatning voice.

"We need to talk first." Jax insisted.

"Then I'll buy a new phone." I hissed. With that, I turned away from him, pouting.

"Andi, we're going to have to talk about this sooner or later." Jax said in disappointment.

"I pick never." I responded.

**After school (Andi's POV)**

Emma told me to come to her house after school. She said she had a way to get me out of my funk. Can't wait to see how bad this was going to get.

I came in the house through Emma's window, only because I didn't want to risk running into Mr. Alonso and his nasty pizza.

"Andi, you're here!" Emma squealed in joy.

"Yeah. So what are you doing?" I asked. Emma locked her window and her front door. Something wasn't right.

"What are you doing, Emma?" I asked in curiousty and worry.

"This is for your own good, Andi." Every time she says that, nothing good happens afterward.

Jax came out of the closet. "We need to talk, Andi." Jax said.

I was going to murder Emma.

**AN: I unintentionally went over 1,000 words, but I plan on making longer chapters in the future.**


	6. Chapter 6- More than friends

**A\N: Hey, everyone. I decided to update today, only because I want to. Is everyone enjoying season 4 so far? I am hoping Demma get back together, and I really want Luquatross SI75's theory to be correct. She thinks that maybe Jandi could possibly happen based off what is going on in season 4 so far. I actually agree with her, to be honest. Emma is getting on everyone's nerves with this Daniel situation, and I not saying this just because I am A Demmanater, but Emma does seem to have feelings for Daniel. But seriously, she needs to make up her mind. Will it be Jax or Daniel. (Team Daniel by the way. Lol.) I am mostly Team Daniel because I love Jandi, and Jemma (In my opinion.) just isn't cute to me. I also want Demma to win because I just want Jemma fans to (Not to be rude or insulting.) just shut the hell up. I was browsing through some EWW stories on FF to find a new story, and all I see in the summaries are, "WARNING, DEMMA FANS DON'T READ!" Or, "DEMMA AND JANDI FANS WILL BE GREATLY OFFENDED!" Like, da fuck? There are some good Jandi and Miego stories, but really, all I see is Jemma. And I can't STAND IT! **

**Here is the Chappie! This Chapter is mostly written in Jax's Point Of View. Enjoy!**

I stared at Andi, waiting for her to react. She just stared at Emma, with evil in her eyes. I could tell that she was upset with her.

I really messed up. I should've believed Andi, she is my best friend. How can I think she'd ever hurt me? Every word Andi said in that classroom was correct. I broke up with Mia. I have nothing to do with her now. Now, I just want my best friend back.

Andi started to ball her fist, still making deadly looks at Emma. I know that look. She really wants to hurt Emma.

"Andi, don't be mad at her. I forced her to do it," I lied, to save Emma from a ass whipping from Andi Cruz. The truth is, it was Emma's idea to trap her in here. I thought the Idea was crazy, but I am pretty desperate.

Andi still stare at Emma, clenching her fist harder by the second. I knew what was going to happen next. So before it happen, I ran over and picked up Andi by the waist, stopping her from going Emma's way. Emma jumped back. Andi continued to struggle out of my grip, but I was to strong for her.

"Let me go, Jax! I am warning you! I will kick your ass!" Andi warned, kicking my legs viciously.

"Andi, please. Give me a chance to talk!" I begged, releasing her from my grip. I held her hands tightly, getting on my knees. "Andi, please talk to me. You are my best friend. You are right. I should have believed you. I should've trusted you. I should've known you would never hurt me. Mia was just a girl I had just met. I barely knew her for a whole week, but I've known you my whole life. Not a moment in my life I wasn't with you. Sense kindergarten, you've been right beside me." I ranted on, squeezing her hand tightly for each word.

Andi stayed silent, looking down at her feet. She seemed to have been in deep thought after my speech, which made me wonder what she was thinking. Just the thought of her forgiving me made electricity run through veins, especially with my hands connected to hers. Andi looked at me, her face filled with shock. Then the world stopped for a second. As I gazed at her face, My heart filled with...I don't even know.

Her beautiful brown eyes, her pink lips...I noticed something I never noticed before about Andi. She was...was..beautiful. Everything about her is stunning. I felt myself overcome with basorexia. What is happening to me? Why am I feeling all of these feelings towards Andi? She is my friend. I think? Damn, I am confused.

"Jax, I don't know if I can forgive you," Andi started, pulling her hands away. My heart broke in a million pieces hearing those words.

"Come on, Andi. You two are meant to be best friends." Emma interrupted.

"How are you so sure? He broke me, Emma. I am officially a broken piece of glass, helpless, worthless little piece of garbage." Andi barked.

"No you're not! You are not worthless, or helpless. You are a growing little flower," Emma bellowed.

"How the hell is that going to make me feel better!?" Andi screamed in frustration. "Damn it, Emma! Have you forgotten that Andi is a tomboy?" I fussed.

"My bad.." Emma looked down at her feet in shame. Andi crossed her arms. I can tell she felt offended.

"Andi, Jax is your best friend. Best friends forgive each other, always. How can two people be in the same classes sense kindergarten, and seat together in each class, and live close to each all their lives, without it being love? I don't know about a relationship, but you two are definitely meant to be in each other's lives." Emma ranted.

Andi looked away from me, turning towards Emma. "Let me out of here, Emma. Or I will have to kick your door down," Andi warned.

"Andi, please don't-" Andi interrupted me. "Just leave me alone, Jax." When she says this, a tear rolls down my face. I had a feeling that she wasn't just mad at me for not believing her, or making her cry. There was something else bothering her, and whatever it is, it's killing her.

"You can't keep pushing him away, Andi. Talk to him!" Emma begged. Andi rolled her eyes at Emma. "You know what, you can just fix the window with your magic." Andi said.

Emma's face turned from hope to confusion, but she soon understands what Andi meant when Andi used the hammer to smash the window open. "Hey!" Emma screamed.

Ignoring Emma's calls, Andi hopped out the window, leaving the hammer where she found it.

"You had to leave a hammer in your room? Real smart Emma!" I retorted, following Andi out the window.

"Sorry!" Emma shouted in anger, using her magic to fix her broken window.

I followed Andi home, begging her to forgive me. She ignored me until we got to her house. Before she walks in the door, she turned towards me. "Just leave me alone, Jax. I am done with you. I am done with Emma, and I am done with Daniel. I can't be around you or them." She whispered.

"What does this have to do with Emma and Daniel? This is between you and me, why are they included?" I asked, holding her face up to mine. Andi sighed, and tried looking away from me, but continued to hold her face in place with my hands.

"Andi?" I asked again, demanding for a response. She didn't reply. She just pushed away from me, and into her house, closing the door and locking it. I casted a spell to get in her house. I wasn't going to let her leave without giving me an explanation.

"Get out, Jax!" Andi barked, pointing me out the door. "Andi! Tell me why you are really upset with me! Please I wanna work things out." I begged.

"Get the hell out of my house, Jax!" Andi commanded again. "Not until you talk to me." I said.

"Get out, Jax. I am warning you." Andi growled, which scared me a little, but I was determined to get answers. I gulped. "Talk to me."

"Fine. You wanna know what's going on? Here you go. I don't have anybody! Emma has Daniel, you have every fucking girl in school and everyone has someone that wants to be with them but me! All I have is a fucking zombie, who doesn't even like real food! I am not jealous of either of you, I am very happy you guys have love. Everybody loves you, Jax! Girls will kill to get you, and Emma has a boyfriend that tells her she's beautiful and how much he loves her everyday! How can I be around all of that without feeling bad about myself? Besides, if I become friends with you again, we'll be just friends! That's all we'll ever be! When you get another girlfriend, I will back in the position I am in now! Feeling like a lonely little girl when I see my crush with another girl, again! I can't take it, Jax." Andi screamed, tears rolling down her beautiful face. I couldn't help it anymore. Hearing Andi speak horribly about herself was to much for me, and it was the last straw. I grabbed Andi by her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She was shocked at first, but she began to kiss me back. After a few minutes of kissing, I made space between our lips and whispered, "Somebody has always loved you, and they will never stop loving you." With that, she kissed me again.

XXXXXXXXX

I woke up next to Andi in her bed, my arms wrapped around her. I am only in my boxers, and Andi is just in a bra and panties. I decided to wake her up by kissing her neck, making her moan in pleasure. She is now fully awake, simling at me. Andi kisses on my chest a few times before getting out of bed. She checked her phone. "Damn, it's 7:30. I have to get ready." Andi sighs. I smirked, and cast a spell. In a poof we were both dressed and ready for school. I even got our homework done.

"Oh, right. I forgot you can do that. So what are we going to do until school starts?" Andi asked. I stood up, a smirk plastered to my face. "I had an I dea in mind." I said, walking closer to her, and putting my are arms around. I kissed her slowly, as she wraps her arms around my neck. I slipped my tongue in her mouth, and she quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confusion in my voice. "W-well.." She stuttered. Shes so cute when she does that. "I d-do not know how t-to kiss l-like that..." Andi admitted. I could tell she was embarrassed. "Don't worry. I'll teach you." I said, smirking. Andi smirked and we began kissing again. I slipped my tongue in her mouth, preparing to start my lesson.

XXXXXXXXXX

At 7:55, Andi drove us to school. I had promised to let her drive the bike. When we arrived at school, I took our helmets off. We got off the bike and we connected our hands together. Andi and I walked into school, and I let go of her hand and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, making her blush. I kissed her cheek, and continued to walk. People were staring, but we didn't care. We were just ignoring the world. It was like we were the only ones in school. It was like there was a huge spot light on us, and everything around that spot is just pitch black.

"Whoa, did we miss something?" Daniel asked, as he walked towards us, Emma by his side.

"Yeah. You missed a lot, actually." I replied, Andi nodding in agreement. "Well...what happen?" Emma asked. I looked at Andi, waiting for her to give me permission tell them what happen yesterday. Andi nodded her head, saying, "Let me talk to Emma." I nodded my head, letting her go talk to her bestie in private. I pulled Daniel to the side as well.

"Well, spill it." Daniel commanded. I told Daniel everything that happened yesterday. Emma's plan, me following Andi home, my feelings for Andi, Andi's speech, our kiss, us making love for the rest of the day...

"Wow. Andi...and you...together? Actually that sounds believable.." Daniel choked out. I playfully punched his shoulder. "So are you guys offically boyfriend and girlfriend?" Daniel asked. "That's something we haven't discussed yet, but I plan on asking her first, though. I don't wanna jump to conclusions." I replied. "Okay." Daniel simply responded.

"Daniel, I have to ask. Have you and Emma have sex yet? You two have been dating for two years now, and you two are pretty much the goody goody couple in school. I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't."

"What exactly is your definition of 'Sex'" Daniel asked, trying to act confused. "You know what I mean, Daniel. Now tell the truth." I commanded. Daniel can't lie, when he does lie, he looks away from the person he lies to.

"Okay. We have, okay! Get off my back!" Daniel admitted. Wow, he isn't even lying!


End file.
